Mencintaimu
by tfiiyy
Summary: Mencintaimu itu bukanlah hal yang mudah, Mingyu - Jeon Wonwoo [MEANIE] [JEONGCHEOL] [GYUHAO]


Mencintainya, bukan hal yang mudah. Bersamanya, bukan hal yang mudah. Mendapat gunjingan ataupun lirikan sinis sudah biasa ku telan. Apalagi yang harus ku lakukan untukmu, sayang?

Kami berbeda, sangat. Dia yang aktif, dia yang mudah membawa kebahagiaan, dia yang bersinar, dia yang sempurna, sangat jauh berbeda denganku. 'Apa yang kau lihat darinya, Mingyu?' aku tau, banyak orang yang bertanya kepadamu seperti itu, atau mungkin, dirimu sendiri juga bertanya hal yang sama?

Kau berdiri di sana, di tengah orang-orang yang tidak pernah bosan selalu tersenyum dan menyapamu dengan ceria. Dan kau tidak pernah sadar ada aku yang sekarang berada beberapa meter di depanmu. Tanpa ingin mengganggumu sama sekali, ku putuskan untuk memutar arah jalanku dan mengambil jalan yang tidak melewatimu, agar kau tetap fokus bersama teman-teman yang sudah bersamamu dari lama.

Aku menghindarinya? Tidak, tidak. Kalian salah. Aku tidak menghindarinya sama sekali. Aku hanya memberikan waktu untuknya bersama dengan teman-temannya. Jika aku berada di tengah mereka, semua pasti akan merasakan kecanggungan dan mengundurkan diri satu persatu. Aku tidak ingin Mingyu merasakan hal yang seperti itu. Aku tidak ingin mengganggunya.

Sekali lagi, ku tekankan. Mencintaimu tidak mudah, Mingyu. Harus mempunyai kekuatan hati ekstra untuk terus bersamamu.

* * *

Seperti sekarang. Apa yang akan kalian katakan saat ini? Aku, Jeon Wonwoo, harus berada di kamar mandi dengan tubuh basah, blazer dan celana sekolah basah kuyup, tak lupa dengan kacamata yang biasa ku pakai saat membaca itu sudah hancur berkeping-keping di lantai. Pembulian? Bukan. Aku tidak suka menyebutnya sebagai pembulian. Aku yang salah. Ya, aku yang mengambil hati Kim Mingyu, sang pangeran sekolah dari seluruh wanita dan pria yang memendam perasaan kepadanya.

Smartphoneku bergetar. Sedikit bersyukur karena benda ini tidak menjadi sasaran pengrusakan yang baru saja 'mereka' perbuat kepadaku. Layarnya berkedip-kedip tanda panggilan masuk, ku tekan tombol hijau saat melihat id yang meneleponku.

'Halo, Wonwoo hyung? Kau dimana?' tanyanya. Aku hanya tersenyum dan melihat tampilan tubuhku di depan cermin. Ah, aku baru ingat, mungkin mereka sudah mengunci pintu toilet ini setelah keluar beberapa menit lalu.

'Aku sudah di rumah Mingyu.' Hanya itu yang bisa ku katakan. Aku tidak mungkin berbicara jika aku masih ada di toilet lantai satu dekat dengan gudang yang sudah jarang di lalui oleh murid-murid sekolah dengan keadaan basah kuyup, bukan? Aku tidak akan membuat Mingyu merasakan kekhawatiran. Tidak. Atau, dia memang tidak pernah?

'Ah, baik hyung. Tadinya aku pikir kau masih ada di sekolah, dan aku mau mengabarkan jika aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu, ada tugas kelompok hari ini. Mian hyung, saranghe...' klik, panggilan itu terputus begitu saja. Benar bukan? Dia, tidak pernah mengkhawatirkanku, 'kau yang terlalu berharap, Jeon Wonwoo.'

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan menahan pusing yang tiba-tiba mendera. Mengerang pelan dan merasakan tubuhku mulai memanas. Ah, lemah. Badanku mulai memberontak karena rasa dingin ini dan mulai melemas seiring dengan bertambahnya sakit kepala yang di deritaku. Tidak, jangan sampai aku harus pingsan di dalam kamar mandi ini sedangkan hari sudah lumayan sore. Ku ketik sederet kalimat dengan sisa tenaga yang sudah melemah kepada seseorang, send. Tidak lama setelahnya, aku merasa ada yang berusaha membuka kunci toilet dengan terburu-buru. Aku tersenyum melihatnya. Yang terakhir masuk ke dalam indera penglihatanku adalah seorang lelaki 6 tahun diatasku dengan setelan kemeja dan celana kain berlari menangkap tubuhku yang sudah tidak bisa menopang beban lagi. Setelah itu, semuanya gelap.

* * *

Ku buka mataku perlahan dan mulai melihat ruangan serba putih yang sudah biasa ku tinggali. Sedikit ku lirik seseorang yang tertidur di samping ranjang rumah sakit ini. Ku sentuh sedikit rambut sebahunya dan mengelus pelan tangannya. 'Mianhe Jeonghan hyung...'

"Kau sudah bangun Wonwoo? Apa masih terasa menggigil?" Tanya seorang lelaki yang masih mengenakan setelan sama saat menolongku. Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Ia mendekat ke arahku dan mencium keningku lama. "Kau tau? Saat menerima pesan darimu, aku langsung meninggalkan kelasku dan berlari mencarimu? Jangan membuat Hyung khawatir. Dan lihat, siapa yang paling sedih melihatmu, hem?"

"Mian Seungcheol hyung..."

"Ani, tidak apa-apa. Dan biarkan Hannie beristirahat sebentar karena dia menangis seperti anak bayi saat aku mengabarkan kau di rumah sakit."

"Padahal, aku tidak punya ikatan apapun dengan Jeonghan hyung, kenapa Hyung menangisiku?" ujarku pelan. Seungcheol hyung melihatku dan menggusak rambutku gemas.

"Kau lupa jika Hyungmu ini sebentar lagi akan menikah dengannya?"

"Ani, aku tidak akan melupakan hal sepenting itu!"

"Semoga." Lirih Seungcheol hyung dan mengelus sayang kepala manusia cantik di sampingku. Aku tau Hyung, aku hanya bisa membuatmu repot dan akan melupakan semuanya sedikit demi sedikit. Tapi percayalah, aku tidak ingin kehilangan semua memoriku tentang kita, Seungcheol Hyung, Jeonghan Hyung dan aku.

* * *

Sebulan sudah berlalu. Aku merasakannya, merasakan kau yang sedikit demi sedikit menjauh. Aku mendengarkannya, semua pembicaraan siswi yang sengaja di keraskan agar ku dengar. Tentang kau, yang mulai bosan dan mulai mendapatkan seseorang yang bisa membuatmu nyaman dan damai. Seseorang yang akan menjagamu kelak setelah aku tidak bisa melihatmu.

Aku sakit? Tidak. Aku bersyukur. Sangat bersyukur. Kau sudah mendapatkan orang lain tempatmu 'pulang', tempatmu berbagi resah dan tempatmu untuk bermanja-manja. Aku tidak merasakan sakit. Bukan berarti aku tidak mencintaimu, aku masih sangat mencintaimu Mingyu. Aku hanya merasakan sesak. Sesak karena lagi-lagi, aku harus kembali menahan semuanya, dan pergi memutar arah. Kembali pada-Nya.

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari puncak, hari dimana aku tidak bisa melihat. Kegelapan mulai menyerangku. Aku terdiam dan tersenyum. Ya, tersenyum, itu berarti sudah saatnya aku mengakhiri ini. Semuanya. Tanpa melihat dia menangis, atau, sekali lagi, aku meragukan sesuatu, apakah dia akan menangis?

Dengan bantuan Jeonghan Hyung, yang aku tau Ia sedang menangis diam-diam, aku menghubungi Mingyu. Menuliskan kalimat singkat. Semoga dia membacanya dan mau menemuiku, yang tidak bisa melihatnya lagi.

"Jeonghan Hyung, berhentilah menangis, aku tidak apa-apa."

"Ani, aku tidak menangis Wonwoo, ayo segera bersiap. Seungcheol akan dating sebentar lagi." Ujarnya dengan menahan isakannya. Mianhe Jeonghan Hyung, mianhe.

"Mian, aku tidak bisa melihat saat kau dan Seungcheol hyung di altar nanti, Jeonghan hyung... mianhe..."

"Ani! Kau masih bisa menghadirinya, tidak apa-apa kau tidak bisa melihatnya, tapi pastikan kau menghadirinya, arra?" aku hanya bisa tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalaku. Tuhan, aku bisa, kan?

* * *

Sore itu dingin. Seungcheol hyung memakaikan jaketnya ke tubuhku dan menggenggam erat tanganku, menunggu Mingyu yang belum dating sejak tadi. Sudah satu jam aku menunggunya, aku tau Seungcheol hyung sudah mulai lelah dan bosan menunggu kedatanganmu, tapi Ia menahannya agar aku tidak sendiri duduk dan merasakan kegelapan yang semakin lama semakin terasa.

"Hyung?" suaramu menyapa indera pendengarku.

"Sebelah kananmu, Wonwoo." Seungcheol Hyung berbisik. Aku menoleh ke arahmu dan tersenyum, berharap kau tidak mengetahui jika aku tidak bisa melihatmu lagi.

"Aku akan pergi Wonwoo, setelah kalian selesai bicara, aku akan kembali, dan Mingyu, turuti apa yang Wonwoo katakan." Ujar Seungcheol Hyung yang aku tau sudah menahan amarahnya. Kursi di sampingku terasa kosong, lalu dengan singkat terasa ada yang mendudukinya lagi. Aku hanya melihat lurus ke depan dan tidak menolehkan kepalaku. Bukan karena aku tidak mau melihatmu Mungyu, tapi ini karena aku tidak bisa. Dan aku bertanya kepada diriku lagi. Apa dia peduli?

"Ada apa Hyung mengirimku pesan?" tanyamu. Aku tau, kau sedang risau dan seperti terburu-buru. Aku tersenyum dan terus menatap ke depan, tidak menoleh sama sekali ke arahmu.

"Tenang Mingyu... aku hanya ingin mengucapkan, kita berakhir, bahagialah bersama Minghao, jangan pernah membuatnya menangis. Sayangi dia, jaga dia. Walaupun aku tau dia tidak perlu kau jaga karena Ia cocok sekali bersanding denganmu, tapi tetap jagalah dia. Sekarang kau bisa pergi, menemui Minghao yang sudah menunggumu. Jangan lama-lama berdiam diri disini. Aku akan pergi setelah kau pergi Mingyu." Ujarku dengan tenang. Aku tidak bisa merasakan kehangatan yang Mingyu berikan lagi. Semua terasa dingin dan kosong. Aku tau, setelah ini Ia akan merasa bersalah. Tapi tidak, jangan pernah merasakan hal yang tidak perlu kau rasakan kepadaku, Mingyu sayang.

"Apa? Apa maksudmu Hyung?"

"Aku tau Mingyu, aku pengamat. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan selamat tinggal kepadamu secara langsung, dan segera pergilah ok?" kau menangkup pipiku dan menolehkan kepalaku ke arahmu.

"Tatap aku hyung, apa yang Hyung bicarakan?" tidak Mingyu, maaf, aku tidak bisa menatapmu.

"Aku berbicara, kita berakhir Mingyu. Demi kebahagiaanmu. Ok?"

"Apa... jangan bercanda Hyung!"

"Tidak. Aku tau, perasaanmu sudah hilang. Sekarang, pergilah." Cepatlah menyerah pada pemikiran 'aku mencintai Wonwoo hyung'-mu itu Mingyu. Dan pergilah.

"Hyung? Kenapa?"

"Sudah berapa menit heum? Segeralah kembali, ingat. Minghao menunggumu, Gyu..."

"Tapi..."

"Jangan membuat orang menunggu."

"Baik hyung... terimakasih atas semuanya..." Aku tersenyum dan merasakan pergerakanmu pergi. Dan satu hal yang aku percaya sekarang. Bahwa kamu, tidak pernah merasa khawatir atau sedih untukku.

Aku mencintaimu, Mingyu. Aku tau, kau pernah merasakan perasaan yang sama kepadaku juga. Tapi itu dulu, bukan sekarang. dan karena itu, aku merasakan perasaan lega. Lega karena aku tidak akan melihat tangisan orang yang ku cintai saat nyawaku menghilang dari tubuh ini. Dan aku senang. Kau sudah mendapat seseorang yang akan mendampingimu dan melupakanku.

Setelah ini, tolong jangan pernah menangis Mingyu. Jangan menangis atau bersedih jika kau tau, aku sudah tidak bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Ani, bukan aku, tapi kau, kau tidak bisa melihatku lagi.

* * *

Hari ini, pernikahan Jeonghan Hyung dan Seungcheol Hyung di selenggarakan. Aku melihat seluruh kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari keduanya. Aku senang mereka bahagia. Tetaplah tersenyum dan menyayangi satu sama lain Jeonghan Hyung, Seungcheol Hyung. Aku sangat menyayangi kalian.

Aku melihatmu, dengan setelan jas hitam yang pas dengan tubuhmu. Ya, aku tau kau pasti datang, dengan Minghao yang berada di sampingmu. Kau berjalan ke arah dua orang yang berbahagia saat itu. Ku lihat, wajah Jeonghan Hyung-ku yang cantik sedikit berubah melihatmu datang dengan Minghao, dan tatapan itu juga tertangkap oleh Seungcheol Hyung yang langsung merangkul pinggangnya dan menepuknya singkat, menenangkan.

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu, Hyung..." ujarmu dengan senyuman, sedangkan Minghao hanya tersenyum kepada kedua Hyung-ku.

"Gomawo..." balas Seungcheol Hyung.

"Siapa namja manis ini Gyu?" Tanya Jeonghan hyung yang sudah kembali memancarkan aura bahagia lagi.

"Ah, kekasihku, Minghao, Jeonghan Hyung, murid Seungcheol Hyung..." Aku tersenyum bahagia. Aku senang, kau bahagia dan mengenalkan 'pria' manismu kepada kedua Hyungku.

"Manisnya! Cheolie, apa Wonwoo melihatnya? Pasti dia akan sangat senang!" ujar Jeonghan Hyung semangat. Sedikit ku lihat perubahan ekspresi di wajah Minghao, seperti terkejut? Atau dendam?

"Pasti, kau ingat bukan, Wonwoo berjanji akan menghadiri pesta ini? Jika tidak, aku akan menyusulnya dan memaksanya kembali ke dunia..." jawab Seungcheol Hyung dengan lirih. Tenang Hyung! Aku ada di sini, di depan samping kalian.

"Maaf seonsaengnim, apa maksud anda?" Tanya Minghao penasaran. Aku tersenyum dan menyentuhnya sedikit agar dia diam. 'Aku disini Hao, di sampingmu. Jagalah Mingyu, cintai dia. Semua yang kau lakukan kepadaku sudah membuatmu bahagia, bukan? Aku bahagia melihat Mingyu bahagia bersamamu. Terimakasih sudah menjadikan masa sekolahku penuh dengan rintangan dan membuat penyakitku menyerangku dengan cepat. Berbahagialah.' Bisikku ke telinganya. Aku tau, Minghao mendengar itu dan dengan reflex memeluk tangan Mingyu.

"Kau mendengarnya berbicara Hao..." jawab Seungcheol Hyung. Jeonghan Hyung tersenyum dan mengacak gemas rambut Minghao.

"Jangan takut, ia tidak akan menyakitimu. Ia berjanji setelah ini dia akan pergi... dan aku kehilangan adik manisku..." ujar Jeonghan Hyung. Seungcheol Hyung hanya tersenyum dan melirik ku yang sudah tidak terlihat oleh siapapun, sedangkan Mingyu hanya memperlihatkan wajah bertanya kepada tiga manusia di depannya.

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Ani, hanya memberitahu jika Wonwoo sudah di kuburkan sehari setelah Ia berbicara denganmu Mingyu..." jawab Seungcheol Hyung dengan tenang.

 **END DENGAN TIDAK ELIT HAHAHAHA**

 **Silahkan memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi yaw^^**

 **Aku butuh review, ini cerita gimana sih menurut kalian?**

 **Aku nulisnya sambil galau sih, jadi pengen bagi-bagi kegalauanku.**

 **Semoga kalian suka ya luff luff**

 **Jangan lupa tinggalin jejakkkkkk**

 **Maafin kalau ada typo soalnya males benerin wkwkw**

 **-salam sayang Fiy yang sudah tidak menulis FF selama 3 bulan-**


End file.
